1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus having an inkjet head comprising a line head chassis having a plurality of unit heads each of which has numbers of ink nozzles and which are arranged in a line in a direction of width of a printable material and a controller housing that can be moved between a printing position and a maintenance position lateral to the printing position wherein the line head chassis can be attached to and detached from the controller housing. In particular, the invention relates to a line head chassis detachably attaching jig for use in detaching and attaching such a line head chassis from and to the controller housing at the maintenance position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attaching and detaching a line head chassis from a controller housing has hitherto been effected manually by an operator. See, for example, JP H09-1789 A.
In the prior art as mentioned above where the line head chassis is configured to be taken into and out of the controller housing at a fixed position in an inkjet head, the manual operation does not pose quite a problem. However, in the state that a controller housing has been moved to its maintenance position, the operation of manually detaching and attaching a line head chassis from and to the controller housing is becoming difficult as the line head chassis becomes large in weight.